Superhero 101
by Hersheygirl102
Summary: All was great and then came along a new addition to the team. What new trouble will she bring, and why is she here? Why is the fate of the universe in her hands, and without the help of the Titans what will happen? What does the Brotherhood of Evil want?
1. New Member

_**Hey guys, this is my 1st actual story so please go easy on me and I hope that you enjoy what you are about to read.**_

_

* * *

_

_**NEW MEMBER**_

_**(ROBIN POV)**_

"Robin, there's a chaos downtown. Scanners can't detect what it is, all we know right now is that it is a big round object," Cyborg said.

"Let's check it out, Titans move out," I yelled.

I sounded off the alarm and all of a sudden Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven started heading downtown with Robin and Cyborg.

"What is wrong, friend Robin," Starfire asked.

"Star, to tell you the truth we really won't know until we get there," I replied.

As we started to approach the town and we saw that there was a huge crater right in the center of town.

"Whatever it is, it has to be pretty massive," Cyborg said.

"Dude," replied Beastboy.

As we got closer to the crater, our eyes fell upon a round object in the center of it.

"Star, Raven, bring the round thing out of the crater and open it," I commanded.

Soon enough Star flew in to the massive crater and started to bring it out with Raven's help.

When Star set the object down Cyborg, Beast Boy, and I were shocked to see it opening up.

As it opened a figure appeared inside of it.

Once it was completely open, we saw that the figure was a girl about our age.

She had blonde hair with pink streaks, although I couldn't really tell what her eye color was, I think I saw that they were teal.

"Star, is she from your planet," I asked.

"No, I know for a fact that she is not, even though I have never seen all of my people," Star replied.

The girl started to wake and we got ready to embrace her if she happened to be evil.

* * *

_**(THE UNKNOWN GIRL'S POV)**_

I opened my eyes and saw 5 teens about my age with weapons.

"Who are you people, what do you want from me!" I yelled.

I was so scared that I hit all them with a anodite bolt, and back they flew.

"We don't want to hurt you, all we want to do is help," said the boy with black spikey hair.

"How can I be sure that you won't harm me with those weapons of yours," I replied starting to get more bolts to from at my hands.

"Titans, hold back," Blackie said.

Spikey got all of strangers to put away or down their weapons as I did the same.

"We can help, but first we need your name," The black haired boy said as he started to come closer.

"Tell me yours first," I said.

"My name's Robin, over there is Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire," He said pointing them all out.

"Hi," they all said.

"I'm Adriana," I told them while brushing aside some of my hair.

"Well, Adriana, can you tell us what planet you come from," Robin asked.

"I am princess Adriana of Anodine," I said.

"Anodine," Starfire said.

"I've heard of Anodine, is it true that you can make any mess that you make back to normal," She asked very joyful.

"Yes," I replied.

"Robin, she can fix the crater," Starfire said while pointing to it.

"Can you, Adriana, I don't think that the mayor would like a big hole right in the center of town," Robin said.

"Oh, okay, sorry about that," I blushed.

I turn to the crater and used my powers, and soon enough the crater was no more and all was back to normal.

I then walked over to a building that read Arcade Mania.

* * *

_**(ROBIN'S POV)**_

"Robin, I think Adriana would make a great addition to the team," Cyborg told me.

"I know, ask the others and I will tell Adriana," I replied.

I walked over to where Adriana was and could tell that she was interested in what Arcade Mania meant.

"It's a place where you play games," I told her.

"What kind," Adriana replied.

"Whatever you want," I told her.

"Yo Robin," I heard Cyborg yell, "they said yes."

"What does he mean," Adriana asked.

"We'll show you," I told her.

I grabbed her hand and ran toward the Titans.

"Hey wait guys, Adriana if you don't mind, why are you here," they all asked.

"Well, I just thought that I would take a little vaca," Adriana replied.

"Okay," we all replied.

"Friend Adriana, can you fly," Starfire asked.

"Yes," She replied.

Adriana then took to the sky with Starfire and Raven and she and Star were having a race to the Tower.

Starfire told Adriana what the tower looked like so she couldn't miss it.

As soon as Star was done explaining I watched as I saw the two of them fly at an alarming rate.

Adriana was ahead of Star, but Star was not lacking far behind.

"you guys want to race to," I asked Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Sure, but last one there has to buy Adriana a pizza," Cyborg replied.

"Deal," Beast Boy and I said in unison.

* * *

_**(ADRIANA'S POV****)**_

I was having a blast racing againest Starfire, and looked down to see that the boys were racing too.

I giggled and saw that Robin was in lead, Cyborg was next, and BeastBoy was dead last.

As we came closer and closer to the tower, I could see that everyone was picking up their speed all except for Raven.

She looked like the nonchalant type, not that it was any of my business of what she was and wasn't.

When I looked ahead, I could see that Starfire caught me by surprise and zoomed ahead.

I not gonna let her win I thought, and sure enough I flew my fastest ever and beat everybody to the tower.

I then landed and went over by the waterside and sat down.

The water was so full of life and gleaming that I had the absolute need to jump into the water.

"You can go in the water you know, it is not illegal," I heard a male voice say.

"Yeah, I go with you Adriana," another said.

"No, I don't really feel like it," I replied, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, okay, anyway I have to go order pizza," Beast Boy said.

He shrugged it off so easily, I felt so horrible.

"What is pizza," I asked.

"Starfire, you and her are both aliens, so why don't you take her to your room and tell her all that you know about Earth right now and I'll buzz you when it is time," Robin said.

"What do you mean when it is time, Robin......" I said although I didn't get to finnish my sentence because Starfire took off to her room.

I had so much to learn about Earth!

Starfire was so fasicinating with her stories about Earth, that when Starfire said it was time to meet up with others.

"Must we go," I said.

"Friend, we will finish this up another time," She replied.

For some strange apparent reason Starfire said that she had to blindfold me and I was very curious as to why.

It seemed as if it was taking a whole century before we finally got to our destination point.

I heard the sound of an opening door and then Starfire told me to take off the blindfold.

"Surprise," Everyone yelled.

I looked around and saw that everyone was here although I didn't know exactly where here was.

"Welcome to your new room, Adriana," Cyborg told me.

"Why, why is all of this stuff like this," I said very shocked.

There were streamers on the walls, ballons, pizza, drinks, music, and etc.

"Well, we all decided that we want you to join our team and become an offical Teen Titan," Robin said.

"You mean, this is my room, and I am part of your team," I said tears starting to from in my eyes.

"Welcome home, friend Adriana, oh what a glorious moment this is," Starfire said while embracing me with a bone crushing hug, seriously.

We all partied in my room for what seemed like forever, and then it was lights out.

I got in my new bed and was ultimately happy, but still bothered by the lie that I told all my new friends earlier.

I couldn't sleep and then finally came to a resolution to tell them all the truth tomorrow.

I fell asleep anixous for tomorrow to come.

* * *

**_SO HOW DO YOU ALL LIKE IT SO FAR? IF YOU LIKE IT REVIEW AND I'LL GET BACK TO YOU ASAP,_**

**_HERSHEYGIRL102_**

* * *


	2. Day At The Park

_Hey guys thanks for reading, and so here is the 2nd chapter!_

_

* * *

_

_**DAY AT THE PARK**_

_**(ADRIANA'S POV)**_

_"Mother, Father," I yelled._

_"In here," they replied._

_I walked into the throne room very happy, but all was about to be doomed._

_When I got into the throne room, I saw the worst possible thing that anyone could ever behold._

_"Mother, Father!!!!!!!!!!" I yelled._

I jerked up out of my bed and stopped screaming.

All of the titans came running into my room, obviously they heard me scream.

"Friend Adriana, what is most upsetting you," Starfire asked.

"Huh, what do you mean," I said trying to play it cool like I never screamed.

"Dude, you were screaming and they were ear piercing screams," Beast Boy said.

"I don't know what you are talking about," I replied.

"Starfire, can you show me where the showers are," I asked changing the subject.

"Sure," She replied.

I then left my room with Starfire and was off to the showers, leaving the others puzzled and not buying my lame excuse.

* * *

_**(ROBIN'S POV)**_

"Robin,"Cyborg said suddenly.

"We all know that those screams were quite real and Adriana is not telling us something," He stated.

"I just took a scan of the room and the scanner says that this room was very tense," He finished.

"Robin, something is disturbing her and it is very deep like a scar," Raven told me.

"Can you find out what it is," I asked Raven.

"Not without reading her mind and that won'tt happen unless she lets me," Raven replied.

"Well, don't do that, she might just come out and tell us if it gets worse," I said with hope in my voice.

* * *

**_(ADRIANA"S POV)_**

_Oh, I need to tell them, but what will happen when I tell that I am not really here on vacation, but I am really here on a mission._

I really was thinking hard when I thought of the song my Mother used to sing to me which went a little something like this:_** (I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG I FOUND IT ON YOUTUBE CALLED THIS BIG WORLD)**_

_There's a place where I can go_

_Every time I close my eyes_

_It's the place where you and I can meet again_

_Just like birds in the sky_

_Simply carried by the wind_

_Are your fingers on the keys you're playing for me_

_When things get tough and it's hard to believe_

_I hear you say be strong_

_I know you're halfway there_

_So don't give up now everything's okay alright_

_For furtherest things are yet to come and everyday is full of magic_

_I hear my heart sing a lullaby and i feel safe in the arms of this big world_

_The way I look my love for life guess I've got it all from you and can you hear me sing my song from paradise_

_I am so grateful I had you in my life I know I can be strong and follow in my dreams_

_So I won't give up now everything's alright_

_For furtherest things are yet to come and everyday is full of magic_

_I hear my heart sing a lullaby and I feel safe in the arms of this big world_

"I miss you Mom," I stated out loud.

I broke down in tears, but soon remembered that I had to get out of the shower soon.

I stepped out of the shower and dried off.

I then remembered that I did not have any clothes, so I called for Starfire.

I asked if she had any clothes that I could borrow and she said no, but then said that she would go to the mall and look for something for me and be back.

I was okay with it, but soon got bored as I anxiously awaited for Star's return and my clothes.

Time flew by slowly, but soon enough Starfire was back with a bag of clothing.

"I do hope that I bought the right size for you, Friend Adriana," She said while handing me the bag.

"I think you did, Star" I told her.

I pulled the clothing out of the bag and was so amazed by the clothes that Star picked for me.

They were absolutely beautiful, she got me some black knee length short like capris, a pink spaghetti strap shirt with a hood and white arms things, and some white nike tennis shoes.

I got dressed quickly and rushed out of the bathroom to thank Starfire.

When I ran out the bathroom, I collided into Robin.

"Robin, I'm so sorry, but do you know where Starfire is I have to thank her for the fabulous clothes she got me," I told him while turning around.

"Yeah, she is outside waiting for you like everyone else," He replied while getting up.

"Really, what for," I questioned.

"Well, I came to get you to ask if you would like to got to the park with us," He said.

"Really, awesome I would love to," I replied jumping up and down.

I grabbed him by the arm and ran outside to join the others.

I old the about my new clothes, while Robin went off with Cyborg to discuss something.

* * *

_**(ROBIN'S POV)**_

"Cyborg, did you hear her song," I asked him.

"Yeah man, it really sounds like there is something really bothering her," Cyborg replied.

"I know, it sounded so deep and heartfelt, maybe at the park she'll tell us what is on her mind," I replied.

_What is she hiding from us that is so bad. _

_We have given her home and everything, but she won't tell us what is wrong._

_I'm just so confused._

_

* * *

_

_**(ADRIANA'S POV)**_

Ronin and Cyborg came back into vision and we headed off to the park.

I have never heard of a park before and was so surprised that it was peaceful and you could go wherever you wanted.

"Hey Adriana, you gonna come over here and join us to get something to eat, or are you gonna just stand there daydreaming," Cyborg called motioning me over to here the whole group was.

"This place, this park, it feels so cool, it feels like I am back at home with Mother and Father and the way things were before I became a refugee on your plant," I blurted out unexpected.

Silence went throughout the circle of my friends and I.

"I didn't mean the last part guys, it was just a silly random outburst," I said trying to cover up what I gave away.

"Sure you do, what do you mean by ..............," Cyborg was started to say but was cut off by a large blast.

The blast that hit Cyborg was aimed at him and the whole team and it sent them all flying.

"No, please no, this can't be happening again," I stated tears starting to flow down by cheeks.

"Well well well, look what we have here, a little lost anodite who looks like they ran away from home," a cold voice said from behind me.

"What do you want Azariel," I said while I turned to my evi nemisis.

"What don't I want princess, my wants are still the same as our last encounter," Azariel said while walking closer to me.

"You'll never get my kingdom," I said while backing up.

"Oh yeah, try me," He said and threw a bolt at a group of innocent people having a good time at the park like I once was.

"No," I said and I hit his bolt with one of mine and it caused a big cloud of smoke to appear.

"Oh, our little hero of a princess has improved since our last encounter and thinks she has what she needs to take me down, oh I'm so scared," Azariel said while pretending to back down like a little coward.

"Well you better be pal," I heard Cyborg yell and he hit Azariel with his sonic cannon.

"Cyborg, are you and the others okay," I said looking him all over.

"We are all fine," He replied shooting another blast.

"Princess Adriana," Azariel stared saying," I will let you win this battle, but beware that I will be back, count on it," and with that Azariel disappeared into thin air.

I started went to all the places which had been destoryed by anodite blast and restored them back to their orginal form.

I then went back over to the Titans and once I was there I broke down in tears.

"I'm......sorry.............I.........should.............have........told.....you....guys...........the.....truth," I choked out between tears.

"Adriana, it is okay, but now we need the whole and absolute truth," Cyborg said patting me on the back.

"Yeah," Beastboy said while helping me up.

"Okay," I whispered.

* * *

**_Okay so how do you all like it, I know I haven't been updating as soon as I wanted to, but I will strive to do better,_**

**_Hersheygirl102_**

* * *


	3. Confessions

Uber sorry for the long awaited update. I lost motivation for the story, but I'm back. To my lovely readers, I truly am sorry.

* * *

_**CONFESSIONS**_

_**(ADRIANA'S POV)**_

_The ride back to the Tower was long and silent._

_It was like a life or death situation, stay silent and you won't get hurt, but this wasn't the case._

_This was a "what are you hiding...who are you...who is Azariel..." silence._

_Pondering questions from the people who took me in, and the answers only within my reach and understanding._

_I hope they wouldn't kick me out. _

_I have no where else to go, and with Azariel out there you just never no..._

My thoughts were cut short because we had arrived, the time of confessions had come inevitably.

I felt like a prisoner walking in to the interrogation room.

When we reached the lounge, everyone crowed around me ready to speak but Robin was the first to talk.

"Explain yourself," he said plain and demandy.

"Where do I began," I questioned.

"The beginning," he snapped.

I cringed at his tone, but I couldn't blame him.

"Do you trust me?" I questioned them.

Puzzled looks and confusion crossed all of their faces, and silence took its place once again.

"To tell you would be hard, so I shall show you," with my powers I pushed everyone in a connected circle and touched the closet one towards me which happened to be the fearless leader, transporting us all to the past, my past.

* * *

_**(ROBIN'S POV)**_

"Explain yourself," I demanded.

"Where do I began?" She replied.

"The beginning," I snapped at her.

I felt bad on the inside, I didn't mean to come across this harsh, but I wouldn't let her no that. For all we knew she had a crazy man stalking her, and a past unknown to us.

"Do you trust me?" She asked us all.

A question that really needed no answer, but nonetheless confusion crossed all of our faces.

Then out of nowhere Adriana used her powers and pushed us all in a connected circle, touching me, and everything turned black.


End file.
